My Best Enemy
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: Have you ever wondered what one single event can change?What if Harry had became Draco's friend, instead of Ron's?What if Harry had shook Draco's hand before the hat sorting?What if Harry, Ron and Hermione had never became friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry looked at the mess and shook his head. How could all this have happened? He repeated over and over in his head that it was his fault but... was it really anyone's fault? If only he could have stopped, and changed his mind at that last minute. Maybe all this would have never happened... and he wouldn't feel so bad about everything.

"See what you've done?"

Harry turned to the desesperated girl whose words hit him like a knife. As soon as his gaze met her green eyes crying tears, he looked away.

"You could have done something! Why did you let all this happen? Where's the amazing Harry Potter now, huh? Where's the guy I fell for?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry's aren't gonna bring them back."

Harry knew that, obviously. He was not an idiot. He felt anger fill his whole body and really wanted to scream at her. That is until he realized he felt this anger towards... himself.

She looked so desesperated. He knew what this friendship meant to her. She had lost a large part of her life.

_**First Year in Hogwarts**_

Harry followed a red hair family until the platform 9 and 3/4. From further, he watched some of them quickly pass inside the wall. His eyes became wide with what he saw. After a while, he shook his head. If he was going to be a wizard from now on, he should stop to be surprised by every magical thing he sees.

He felt the urge to go ask them what it was all about, and how he should do it, but he stopped himself when he heard what seemed like the mom of the family, explain everything to one of her children.

Harry waited patiently. As the last red head passed through the wall, he took a big breath and quickly ran with his carriage straight on the brick. Intuition made him close his eyes and weirdly, he wasn't surprised to find himself in one piece in front of a huge train.

"Phase One successfull." he thought.

Finally, he found himself in the train, in front of the cabin where one of the red head was sitten. After some seconds, he shrugged. If he had to make friends in this train, he would probably have to make the first move.

He opened the door and smiled to the boy in front of him.

"Are these seats taken?"

"No."

Harry sat down and the other boy extended his hand.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." he answered, shaking his new friend's hand.

Even if everyone had reacted that way in the past day, Harry still couldn't understand the expression of surprise on Ron's face.

"So you really exist?"

Harry nodded, trying not to smile.

"So you must have..." Ron started. "The scar?" he almost whispered, after seeing the frown on Harry's face.

Harry couldn't help but smile this time as he pushed the hair on his forehead to let his lightining scar show.

"Wicked."

And without knowing it, Harry had traced an other line in his destiny. A line in the good way. A line that he almost passed next to... A line that could still drift in an other direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The school was actually an immense castle. Harry's eyes opened wide as he got up the stairs with about 50 other new students, just as astonished as he was.

A blond haired boy put himself in front of him and smiled in an evil way.

"So it's true." he started before Harry frowned. "The rumor I heard in the train, about the amazing Harry Potter starting school in Hogwarts, this year."

A long brown haired girl hit the blond boy with her elbow, giving him a mean look, just before to turn to Harry with a big smile.

"I'm Livia." she said, extending her hand.

Harry licked his lips and just shook the hand in front of him.

"Harry." he simply said.

"That's Draco. Don't mind him, he can be a little bit mean, but in the end, he's always very..."

"Shut up!" Draco said, frowning to the girl who just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"If you ever need a friend..." Draco started, extending his hand.

Harry stared at the palm in front of him. Deep inside, he felt something was wrong with all this. He didn't know what, and how, but he knew Draco was his opposite. Unfortunatly, he felt like it was not a good thing. He quickly looked up, but instead of seeing the blond boy's weird smile, his gaze met Livia's amazing green eyes. Harry couldn't help but smile back at her. Without thinking, Harry strongly shook Draco's hand.

He didn't see Draco's eyes. He just couldn't stop looking at the girl in front of him. Draco looked from Livia to Harry, than back to Livia. Seeing they wouldn't move, he put himself between them both.

"I guess our alliance can bring a lot to the magic world."

This, though, caught Harry's attention and he switched his gaze from the beautiful green eyes of his new heart's need, to the empty blue eyes of his new friend.

But he didn't have time to ask anything. A tall and old woman with a severe look sent all of them a quick glance. Draco and Livia moved to the other side.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, and this will be your home for the next year."

As her speech kept going about the houses and how all the students would be sorted, Harry started feeling nervous. He wishes, deep down, that his parents would still be there. He knew he could survive to all this without them, but he didn't want to try.

Finally, they all entered an immense room where 4 gigantic tables were alligned and already full of students who looked at all the new kids. But none of them really noticed, they were way too amazed to see all the eyes on them.

They were all walking two by two, and Harry was happy to see Ron next to him. He was looking around, and Harry realized how he was trying to look everywhere all at the same time.

"Wicked." the redhead whispered once more.

It made Harry smile, and for a while, he totally forgot about his problems.

The director of the school was really intimidating. He started his speech, and than ended it by talking about the sorting hat, who would tell each of the student in which house they should go.

"All the bad wizards come from Slytherin." Ron whispered to Harry as someone was sent there.

Harry didn't really listen anything until he heard her name.

"Olivia Cooper."

She quickly walked on the stage and sat on the chair. McGonagall slowly put the hat on her head. It took some seconds who seemed like hours for Harry. Suddenly, Livia grinned.

"Slytherin!"

Harry's mouth dropped. Slytherin? Than, he shook his head. Ron said all bad wizards were from Slytherin. He didn't say everyone in Slytherin was bad. Harry sighed in relief and his heart started to beat more normally.

"Draco Malfoy."

The hat didn't even have time to brush the boy's head.

"Slytherin!" was heard real loud.

Harry shivered, looking at Malfoy's evil smile. He watched him as he went to sit at the table with all his friends. He sat next to Livia who hugged him tight. If she liked him, than Harry would probably end up being his friend.

"Ronald Weasley."

Harry turned to Ron and smiled.

"Gryffindor!"

It sounded like the perfect house to Harry... but he didn't know why.

"Harry Potter!"

Everyone turned to Harry with surprised expressions, which made the young boy really nervous. Unsure, he walked until the chair and the sorting hat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's hands were shaking as he slowly sat on the bench. Professor McGonagall quickly put the sorting hat on his head and that's when he heard its voice. It was the first time Harry heard a hat talk, but with all that was happening these days, he was starting to get used to strange things happening.

"Ohhh... I see a lot of qualities... you are determined, faithfull... courageous. You have something against rules... you don't usually like to follow them. You listen to your heart, instead. You could be in..."

Harry swallowed. He was not sure of which house he wanted to be in. He didn't want to be a bad wizard, so Gryffindor seemed like a good choice, especially since Ron had been sent there. Harry turned to Draco and Livia. On the other hand, Slytherin seemed appealing too.

"You don't know which house you'd like to be in?" Harry heard again in his head.

Surprised, he started wondering if the at could read his thoughts.

"Of course, dear."

Harry took a big breath and thought again about how weird all this was becoming.

"You're confused, aren't you?" he heard a honey voice again.

"Are not you supposed to decide in which house I belong?" Harry thought with a frown.

No other sound came in Harry's head. Instead, he heard it outloud, just like everyone.

"SLYTHERIN!"

No one talked. Silence overtook the place, in opposite than usual. After each hat sorting, everyone would clap, and the students from the student's house were screaming, getting up. But this time, no one dared saying anything.

Harry got up the bench slowly and walked until the Slytherin's table, before to sit down on a free seat. Everyone started to whisper at that time.

"ORDER PLEASE!"

All of the sudden, everyone stopped talking and looked at Dumbledore, Hogwarts' director. He seemed really mad, and upset.

The rest of the sorting went real fast. The athmosphere was heavy after Harry's sorting, and everyone just wanted to eat and go to bed.

Livia switched place and sat next to Harry, with a small smile.

"Why did everyone stayed silent when I got sorted?" Harry asked the only one he trusted enough/

Livia raised her eyebrows and lost half her smile.

"We'll talk about that later, if you want."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore who seemed really upset, like something was out of his control.

The rest of the dinner passed really quick. Harry talked with Livia and Draco a lot, and with some other slytherins. Livia was more and more interesting, and Draco was moreand more stuck-up. He would often mention his dad, which would always make Livia roll her eyes.

Harry was really amused by their behavior and was finally starting to have fun, until he looked at the Gryffindor's table. Ron was in deep conversation with a brown messy haired girl.

Deep down, Harry knew that him and Ron could have had an amazing friendship, but it didn't happen that way, and he thought everything happened for a reason in life.

It was not that bad, at least... he was not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Livia and Draco had pretexted a need to talk on the next day, and left quick after eating their breakfest. Harry didn't really mind, but he couldn't stop thinking about how he felt so alone.

Slowly, he walked until the dungeon, which he particulary hated. He couldn't believe that his dormitory was there, while everyone else's seemed so welcoming. Draco, on the other hand, seemed totally in the right spot whenever he'd be there.

After saying the password, he entered the room but stopped dead in his track when he heard Livia's voice.

"He was supposed to go in Gryffindor, obviously."

"No. Slytherin is his place. He's Voldemort's product, don't you understand?" Draco argued.

"His dad was in Gryffindor. He is a Gryffindor at heart." Livia said again with a sigh.

"Than why did the sorting hat put him in Slytherin, huh?"

"It's a hat, Draco. It doesn't tell the truth, just what it thinks."

Harry heard the sound of someone falling on a couch, and he guessed it was Livia, tired of the discussion.

"But that's what happened, and that's how it's supposed to be." Draco said.

"He doesn't belong here." Livia said really low.

"Oh don't lie. You like that guy, no matter what you're trying to show."

"It has nothing to do with me! What am I supposed to answer him now, when he asks why everyone was silent when he got sorted?"

"Just tell him the truth." Draco answered, raising his shoulders.

"Did you see Dumbledore's face? Now everyone is so scared of what will happen, Draco."

"It's going to be fine. He's going to be on our side."

"NO! He's now on YOUR side, Draco."

Harry felt a lot of tension at that exact moment. He could feel Livia's anger run in his vein. How could two people talk about him like they had the right to decide what would happen? How could they just pretend they knew what was good for him?

"You know Voldemort will take over the magic world, someday." Draco said, with a inch of madness in his voice.

"He won't."

"I don't even understand why we're friends, Livia." Draco shook his head.

"My mom was a bad witch, and Voldemort killed her. That's why we're friends."

"He didn't. Your mother was found guilty. And she's not dead."

Draco seemed to be mad, at that point, like no one could ever say anything bad about the wizard that killed Harry's parent. He started to feel compassion for Livia, remembering how his parents got unfairly killed by the same wizard. The wizard with no heart.

"It's just like she was! She'll never get out of Azkaban!"

"Why do you care so much? You keep saying you hated your mother!"

A silence took place, and Harry felt his eyes burning, trying to stop the tears from falling on his cheeks.

"She's my mom... she'll always be my mom." Livia whispered.

None of them dared to say anything else for a while. Finally, Harry started to think he should just get in, but he didn't want to confront Draco. He didn't like his words, and the way he talked. He didn't like the conviction in his voice, and the way he seemed to always hit where it hurts.

"I'm going in my dorm." Draco said. "Crabbe and Goyle are waiting for me."

"Yea. Whatever." Livia said.

Harry heard Draco's footsteps and waited until they disapeared. He took a big breath and entered the room. Livia looked up at him and half-smiled, her eyes full of sadness.

Harry noticed a tear on her lips, and went to sit next to her.

"You heard everything, did you?"

Harry was speechless, he only nodded, looking at her.

"Draco isn't a bad guy. He's just... special."

Harry wanted to scream. He wanted to tell her that Draco had no right to talk to her like that. Deep down, he knew that somehow, he'd beat him up for being so crual. He didn't know yet just how much Draco could be mean.

"My dad is a good wizard, Harry." Livia looked up in his eyes.

"How many times did he tell my mom to give up... I can't count. But he loved her deeply. She was really scared. She was on Voldemort's side..."

"And your dad...?" Harry surprised himself to talk.

"My dad? My dad is..." Livia stopped herself and sighed. "My dad is Dumbledore's nephew."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry's thoughts were running fast in his head as he was trying to assimilate all the new informations.

He sighed as he was walking in the school's hall. His eyes suddenly met Ron's, the first friend he got in this giganstic school, and in this new world. He smiled and waved his hand at him, hoping they still had a special connection. Ron smiled shyly but never sent back the "Hi."

That's when Harry realized a lot of people were staring at him. Most of them seemed suspicious, but some looked scared. Harry's heart started to beat quicker. He had no idea why everyone was so weird towards him, but it made him feel really uncomfortable, and he realized that it would be real tough to find friends this year.

Harry quickly entered his potion class and sat in the back seat. He thought that this way, he wouldn't feel everyone's eyes on his back. It felt really awkward for him to be there at the moment, and he honestly didn't know what to expect.

The other students arrived and sat down at the free tables. Livia and Draco sat on each side of Harry. The young boy smiled, feeling more comfortable, surrounded by the only _real_ friends he had. Everyone started whispering around them. Harry looked around him. Livia was sending him a smile to die for. She didn't seem to give a damn about what people were saying around her. She just had this way to make you feel special, and pushing away all the bad vibrations around.

Harry smiled back shyly and turned on Draco's side. The boy had a mean expression on his face, but Harry knew it was always that way. Still, he started to wonder why Livia was friends with him. They were so different, and in Harry's opinion, Draco was plain mean. Harry didn't feel any glimpse of kindness in this guy.

Draco sent him a mischievous smile and raised his eyebrows. It always made Harry frown. He couldn't really understand Draco, hough he tried real hard.

A long black haired man entered the class, walking quickly until the front. Everyone stopped talking at the same time to stare at their new teacher.

"I will not accept stupid incantations and metamorphosis here. This is the potion class, and this art is to be done with a lot of precision. It takes talent, and effort." the man said.

He looked at all the students one by one. His eyes stopped on Draco who sent him a smile. Not a real smile. A Draco smile.

The man didn't glance and kept talking.

"I'm Severus Snape. We will work together this year." he added.

It mostly meant like a threat to Harry and he realized that he was so scared he even stopped breathing. As he took a big breath to fill his lungs, Snape turned to him and frowned.

"The boy who lived. A Slytherin. What a shame."

Harry felt his heart beat really quick in his chest. What did he mean, exactly? Was he not good enough to be a slytherin?

Snape turned his back to the students in a rough way.

After some reading, everyone started a potion they were supposed to try out. Harry turned at Livia's potion who turned a weird green color. He quickly looked in his book, making sure it had to be blue. Draco's concoction was even worse. For an unknown reason, it had became a flashy pink color. Harry's bowl was not working really good either. It was full of lumps, while it should be crystal clear. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. He really needed to improve quick.

"Time is over." Snape said, still no facial expression showing.

He started walking around the class, looking at everyone's potion, maintaining his hands in his back.

"Awful." He said to a boy Harry didn't know.

"Incompetent." he told an other one.

Harry started stressing and he cracked his knuckles.

He walked until Harry's table and stopped dead in his track.

He started at Harry's potion, and than looked in his eyes.

"We could think that with all the powers you got, you could actually do something as easy as this, Mister Potter."

Harry frowned, wondering what he meant by all this. He quickly switched of victim, and turned to Livia.

"Miss Cooper. I thought you were worth more than that."

Harry started fuming inside. How could he be so mean? It was everyone's first week. Did he really expect them to be that good? He wanted to hit him for being so mean to his new friend. He turned to Livia, who seemed to be as angry as ever. She didn't say a word though, but kept staring at their teacher.

That's when Harry realized this year would be long... real long.


End file.
